darktidesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Children of Light (First Elves)
Children of the Light (First Elves) Home Nations/Region: There is no defined region for the children of the light, the placement of their towers appearing to have no true rhyme or reason. Many of the other races assume they were merely placed on a whim, and the first elves so haughty in demeanor, feel no reason to divulge otherwise. Life span: They are not known to ever die of old age. Though occasionally they are found dead having succumbed to some terrible disease or sickness. On an even rarer occasion a blade has shown to be equally capable of bringing about their end, though few are ever given the chance to get close enough to use one. The Fading: Being long lived is not without it’s disadvantages. There is only so much one being can remember over the eons. As time goes on, the years of distant past often fade away until they are just shadows of memories. This loss of memory can be deliberate. They can choose to forget, over time, a particularly traumatic or embarrassing memory. This only fuels their arrogance, as they literally can’t remember some of their worst mistakes from history. A few members of their society can become almost social pariahs, by insisting on documenting and remembering all details accurately. The Children of the Light have little use for Journalists and Historians. ****Storyteller note: As a player character First Elf, you must have faded everything up to the last hundred years. Physical Appearance: The First Elves themselves tend to be tall, and long limbed. Dainty but muscular in their physical builds. They tend to have pale skin, pale eyes, with two sets of incisors in there rarely seen smiles. When it comes to dress, they are doppelgangers, changing their wardrobes to match the height of fashion in whatever culture they seem to be infatuated with at the time. Whereas the appearance of the first elf bastard descendents varies wildly, as they are capable of breeding with most fertile species. It has been surmised that many of the stranger looking races, were created in a outlandish union of this manner. (See, Wracked Elves.) Origin: Little is known of the origin of the Children of the Light. The only information they have chosen to share in this regard is that simply always have existed and will continue to do so long after the lesser races have gone extinct. Faith: It has been said the first elves have little need for faith, instead choosing to worship themselves whom they believe are more important than the gods. On the few occasions one of them has actually demonstrated pious fervor, it was generally a curse spoken against one of the divine in a fleeting last breath. Culture: They are the very epitome of cultural assimilation, choosing to adapt themselves to whichever culture is most readily available. Always attempting to become a paragon of their chosen culture in this pursuit. So egotistical in their need to be the most superior of their given societal outlook, that if often borderlines on outright mockery. • The only information that the other races can be sure of about first elves, is their breeding patterns. It is commonplace to humor that even the mangiest of creatures might very well prove to pique their sexual interest. The consistency of these unions tend to be radically different, some lasting only a few hours and others the entire lifetime of their partner. The progeny that have come of these love affairs are widely varied, truly that given birth to both new breeds of monsters and entirely newfound races. They generally could care less about what they create though, often times leaving their whimsical descendants to fend for themselves. Occasionally this can lead to great strain on other cultures, as the first elves philanderous ways can produce offspring that prove to be mortal enemies of other races. This is only compounded by the fact that the seed of the Children of Light is incredibly potent. No poultice, no salve, no sheep skin will prevent the the seed from taking hold. The least amount of children/monsters/creatures born will be twins. When a female First elf takes the seed of another the gestation is incredibly fast, usually as little as three of four months. She always gives birth to at least a litter. Category:Dark Tides: Lore